This invention pertains to air filters and, more particularly, to small air filters of the table top type having self-contained motor-operated fans. Filters of this type are relatively widely used, particularly in smaller rooms such as found in homes and offices. They are particularly useful for removing particulates such as tobacco smoke from the air. When combined with deodorizing agents in the filter, they are also useful for removing unwanted odors such as kitchen odors.
Air filters of this general type are normally constructed of several parts which are usually molded of plastic. These parts must then be assembled and the labor of assembly adds to the cost of the completed unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air filter which may be assembled with minimum labor from a few integrally molded pieces without the need of special tools. The manner in which this object is achieved will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.